The Odd Peeps Go To Frank
by Sparklerz
Summary: It starts out hyper and gets even more hyper in later chapters. The Odd Peeps get transported to Frank, and cause hyper havoc among the cast of Osmosis Jones! I got off my lazy behind and wrote Chapter 4, yay.
1. Off We Go to Frank!

Note from the Author: Heyo heyo heyo! It's Jelly Bean of the "Odd Peeps" (If you have no clue who they are, check out http://expage.com/theoddpeeps for some info)   
Anywhoo, disclaimer time! *Clears throat* I do not own rights to any of the characters of "Osmosis Jones" Yadda yadda... Oh, but Terrick, Dripz, and Jazz belong to my friends and Jelly Bean is ME! You can not use them, nya! Now just a BIG WARNING to everyone: Heavy amounts of hyperness is present in this fic. If you get confuzzled easily, this isn't for you...  
  
-----  
  
"Ter, are you sure this is safe? To put it to 'random location' like that?" Jelly Bean da Colobus Monkey gave a look of utter confuzzlement.  
  
Terrick, the human/fox/dragon shrugged at his team-mate's concern and continued to fiddle with the bright purple knob on the 'Transport-o-to-wherever-o-matic-thingy-thing' The strange contraption usually brought the Odd Peeps to wherever they pleased, but this time Terrick wanted something new. He turned to his friends and pushed his sunglasses down to the bridge of his muzzle. "Ladies, ladies, ladies, does the God of Muffins ever NOT know what he's doing?" He was answered by a trio of nods. He sighed "If I mess it up, I'll get you girls tickets to the next Gorillaz concert..." He was shoved aside as the three entered the transport cell. Shaking his head, he climbed inside and hit 'teleport'.  
  
~*~  
  
Jazz was the first to arrive, face first. Dripz popped out of thin air next, and Jazz had to roll quickly to avoid getting a face-full of bubbles. Jelly Bean was next, her paws wrapped around Terrick's head.  
"That ride was the most fun I've had in years! ^^" Dripz's high-pitched laugh broke the silence. "By the way, where ARE we?"  
Jazz shook her head about and glanced upward "I dunno, but the sky is a funky red... Maybe we'll see a street performer with a saxaphone who will tell us!"   
"Jazz...No more talking to saxophones in a strange country...It could be a French Horn in disguise!" Terrick waved his spork as if trying to act spooky.  
Jazz removed some chapstick from her pocket and took a bite from it. "Very well then, no speaking to saxaphones. We'll walk along the road until we find a sign that says 'Welcome to Downtown-something."  
  
Everyone nodded at the proposition and headed down the road.  
  
~*~  
  
"Look! The guy in that car had blue skin! Wow..." Jelly Bean pointed to a passing car, everyone else 'ooohed' and 'ahhhed' in amazement. The colobus monkey nodded and pointed to another passing car. "Look, that guy in that car is RED!" More gasps of awe followed.  
"Look! Look! I found something!" Dripz stood in front of a large road sign, waving wildly until the other three came to her.  
"It says... Welcome to...Downtown Frank!" Dripz squealed happily. "Frank! This is where Osmosis Jones is!" She whirled around, her Kirby eyes shining "I finally get to beat the snot out of Drix!"  
  
Everyone gave a yell of delight and ran off in different directions. 


	2. Proper Viruses and Music Stores

Jelly Bean scampered along the streets of Frank, bouncing off the heads of   
random cells (and the occasional germ). Giving a loud yell she backflipped   
from the canvas of a shop and swung around a streetlight, singing "Singin'  
In The Rain." before climbing up further. Everyone gathered around the   
spectacle, and some germs shouted for her to jump. She did after spotting   
a certain head in the crowd...  
  
"Thraaaaaxy!" The Colobus Monkey pinned Thrax to the ground, grinning a   
hyper grin that caused even the virus to look at her strangely. She   
pulled him up and helped to dust off his trenchcoat with her bushy   
tail. "So, Thraxy, you gonna go get revenge on Ozzie? Maybe go raid the  
hypothal-thingy? Howz about I be your partner in crime? I don't have a   
fiery claw but I can make use of flaming muffins! I'm an elite at muffin   
fighting!"  
  
Thrax looked at her and spoke in a proper British accent. "Actually,  
young chapess, I was planning to make peace with the cells of Frank.  
Violence never solves anything, don't you know! Now if you excuse me,  
it's almost time for tea. Farewell, young primate!"  
  
Jelly Bean raised an eyebrow watching him depart "And I thought I was  
strange... I am!" She continued her bouncing along the road, now even   
more madly.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Jazz had acted much more calmer than her monkey friend. She   
casually strolled along the less crowded streets, taking time to peer   
into windows. Then, the elfen girl noticed something that caught her  
eye: a music store! Turning away from the window, she clapped excitedly  
and ran in.  
  
"H'lo miss...May I help you?" The cell clerk leaned casually on the   
counter, watching his customer browse through the shelves of   
instruments.   
"Yes...May I see your saxaphones?" Jazz turned and leaned on the   
other side of the counter, mimicing the clerk. He nodded quickly   
and motioned to a room with a sign reading 'Saxaphones'. Nodding a   
thanks, she stepped into the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Saxaphones of all different sizes lined the shelves. None of them had  
a single smear or stain. Jazz gave a happy skip among them, hoping they   
would reply to her dance...one did.  
  
"You there..." The saxaphone to the far right seemed to speak. "You...  
can talk to us...?" The instrument was re-assured by Jazz's nod. "Ah, so  
you can...Let me tell you child...Beware of the one that may seem like  
he has changed...As a second will come..."  
  
Jazz stared blankly at the saxaphone, blinked, and then shrugged.   
She turned away and walked out of the music store, thinking "Maybe Ter  
was right...These are some strange saxaphones!" 


	3. La La La, More Weird Stuff...

Quick note from the author: A lot of people are curious about us Odd Peeps, I'll put up a link to some better profile pages soon. I'm too lazy right now =P  
  
"I...cry...when angels deserve to.." Dripz eerily whispered the words to her favorite song. Slowly she placed her arm cannon to her cheek, closed one eye, and stuck her tounge out of the corner of her mouth. "DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Her high-pitched voice screamed out the last words as she fired a muffin at her target. It hit with a slight clang and a grunt.  
  
"Ow..What the...?" Drix took the freshly-fired muffin from the ground and inspected it, gingerly rubbing the back of his head with his cannon.  
  
"Eeheehee..." Dripz stifled a giggle as she loaded a second muffin. This time, Drix saw it coming and ducked out of the way. It hit the person behind him, knocking them to the ground with a half-scream. The cold pill turned and entered the alley, where the Kirby-Pill hovered, cowled in the shadows. She was much smaller than Drix, but she didn't allow that to stop her. Taking a deep breath, she created a vacum to pull Drix right into her mouth (After all, she is part Kirby). A few seconds elapsed, then she spat her "rival" back out.  
  
"Wondering what just happened, Drixie ol' pal?" Dripz grinned as she pulled out another muffin, this time it was coated in ice. "Just borrowin' some power. Sorry about this, but Frank ain't big enough for two pills." Drix never got a chance to reply as the ice muffin struck him, coating him in a thick layer of ice. Dripz pushed his frozen form deeper into the alley, turned, and floated out of the alley. When she had exited, she curiously turned over the one that she had accidently struck, she gasped.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wonder what's in here?" Terrick made use of his tail spade to pick at the lock of a room somewhere in the brain. He was rewarded with a click and the door creaked open.  
  
~*~   
  
All around the room there were hormones standing, sitting, and walking around. Some were carrying on conversations, while others stayed on their own. Terrick quickly stepped outside the door and looked to what it read on the sign: "Pituitary Gland" Not bothering to close the door, he took off down the hall, feeling like a watermelon in a feild of apples.  
  
~*~  
  
Thrax sat at a table for two at a nearby coffee shop, gently sipping some tea as if waiting for someone else. Eventually, he did come. The one he was waiting for looked just like him, only taller, meaner, and lacking the accent. He sat down in a huff, glaring to his counterpart.  
  
"Ah, Demonclaw...I've been expecting you." Thrax slowly lifted his head up, away from the tea.  
  
"Spare yer breath, Thrax. For th' longest time I've done everything while you clamied all thr credit for it. I sank that saliva boat, I raided tha Hypothalmus, I narrowly escaped getting fried by some White Blood Cell, and who is it that I hear about? Thrax! Not Demonclaw! I hate to tell you this, but I'm outta here!" He knocked over the chair he was leaning against and stomped off. Thrax shrugged, he never was the one for violence, anyway. 


	4. A News Broadcast

Note from the Author: Short chapter, sorry. By next chapter I'll put up a group pic of us four. Too lazy to ink it right now. Terrick is hard to draw, so is Jazz. Dripz is okay until you get to those giganormus eyes. I can only draw meself. Bleh. (And the news broadcast will be in (()) so that you won't get confuzzled with the other dialouge.  
  
---------  
  
"We interrupt this program to bring you a breaking news bulletin from NNN." Every TV and radio in Frank flashed the message, including those in the range of The Odd Peeps. Each one turned to see the broadcast.  
  
(("The city has recieved several reports of four strange creatures running amok..."))   
  
Jelly Bean perched on another streetlight, watching the televisions in a nearby T.V. shop. "Ack... I knew we'd land in trouble here. At least they got to the point and called us strange. And what about that British-speaking Thr... Oooh! There's me!"  
  
(("Our first offender, as shown in this picture taken, is what resembles a Colobus Monkey, possibly some sort of South-American Jungle Germ. It has been seen climbing lamposts and singing, the authorities suspect it is probably acting as some sort of distraction. Already they have struck near the left leg, a Cold Pill was found frozen solid in an alleyway. When defrosted, he mentioned that his attacker was similar to him, but shorter, blue, and with rather large eyes. Some witnesses say that this pill-imposter had also attacked and stole a White Blood Cell cop..."))  
  
"Attacked and stolen? They need to get their facts right! It was an accident! I didn't MEAN to hit him!" Dripz muttered at the radio as she wrapped the unconscious form of Osmosis Jones in a tarp and loaded him into the trunk of his car.  
  
(("Meanwhile, up in the brain, a third fox-like creature struck. He left open the door to the Pituitary Gland, setting a large amount of hormones free to roam Frank. This could also have to do of the strange erm... urges... that the body keeps getting."))  
  
"Those were hormones? Well, I got kinda freaked out when I couldn't pronounce the name of that door! Pit...something..." Terrick hovered outside a window, looking at a television through the window.  
  
(("Lastly, there was a report of a human-like germ, dressed in green, hanging around near a music store by the right ear. The clerk of the store said it was talking to the saxaphones, probably carrying some sort of mental disease with it."))  
  
"What's wrong with talking to saxaphooooooooooooneeees???" Jazz whined as she heard the news.  
  
(("The city will give a reward to anyone who will bring back all four, alive. The last thing we need is another disease wrecking this town!")) 


End file.
